


Where It Begins

by AmazingAbigail



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon Compliant, Minor Character Death, Violence, short but it says what it needs to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAbigail/pseuds/AmazingAbigail
Summary: Sarah agrees to meet Alex to film a scene for his movie.





	Where It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this previously on tumblr, so if it looks familiar it's because I'm uploading it here for safe keeping

            It started with a phone call. Alex calls Sarah, asking if she’d be available for a morning shoot at this abandoned school where she finds Brian. She agrees and sets her alarm for early the next morning.

            “There you are.” Alex says when Sarah arrives, right on time. “You’re late.”

            Sarah glances at her phone and wonders if his is wrong.

            “Do you have a copy of the script?” Alex asks, putting a camera on the roof of her car and begins digging in his satchel.

            “Yeah, it’s…” she trails of as she opens her car door and grabs it off the passenger seat. “It’s right here.”

            “Excellent.” Alex grabs the camera and Sarah can see the red light flashing. Why is he recording?

The two of them enter the abandoned building. Alex tells her it was once a school and Sarah doesn’t care. She can’t focus on much besides the creeps the building is giving her, and how good Alex’s new haircut looks.

            They spend the morning going over lines and Alex records a few scenes. Sarah never relaxes and has to struggle not to glance over her shoulder. Alex seems to relax easily. This place must not worry him.

            “Where’s Brian?” she asks for the eleventh time since she arrived. She was supposed to be doing a scene with him, so why wasn’t he here to shoot it?

            “I’m sure he’ll be here any minute.” Alex assures her for the eleventh time. He sets the camera down. Sarah doesn’t notice the red light is flashing. She’s too distracted by the noises she think she hears behind her. She turns and doesn’t see Alex pick up a large rock. “There’s something I want to talk to you about. Something I want to tell you.”

            Sarah gulps as she turns back around. She hopes he isn’t going to confess that he likes her. That’s the last thing she needs.

            “What is it?” She asks as he tosses the rock back and forth between his hands.

            He leans forward and for a moment, she’s convinced he’s going to kiss her.

            “I always thought you were a shitty actress.” He tells her just before he brings the rock down on her head, again and again until she slumps to the floor.

            Alex turns away, tossing the rock to the ground, and leaves the room. He doesn’t take the camera, so he doesn’t see the video distort before Sarah disappears.


End file.
